Charizard Begins
by nadillaandlaprasthefireandice
Summary: An outcast starts to find out who she really is until she's face to face with the Autobots. FYI it is not a crossover story.
1. Outcast

**Ok this is my first Transformer story and I do not own any of the characters except Nadilla, Lapras, their alter egos and the family :) Hope you like it!**

* * *

**1. Outcast:**

****It was a holiday for young Nadilla Sakinah and she is going to Mission City to visit her uncle. She's ten years old and she has a brother that's about eight and her parents. But she also has two companions with her a black and white rabbit name Fluffy and what looks like a living dinosaur name Lapras. Lapras was her best friend and companion since she was a baby. The two are inseperable and they are always a team.

Even Nadilla sounds like she has a good life, she is an outcast in her own elementary school in Malaysia. During her time, most girls will hang out in a gang or talk about their favorite celebrity but for Nadilla she prefers to sit close to the window in her classroom to admire the nature. Sometimes during recess, she likes to sit next to a tree and watch the birds and the animals around her. To the other girls it looks disgusting. But Nadilla doesn't care, all she has to do is try her best in every challenge she face!

" Hey lizard-freak! Why don't you pay attention to something important like boys?" a taunting voice yelled at her.

" I have no time for your drama-mama Priyadarshini," Nadilla glared back and then turn her attention to the young python on the tree. In her life, Nadilla cares more on the animals than anything else. Soon the bell rings and Nadilla has to go get her bag from the library before heading back home but when she reaches to the library, she saw her biggest rivals the Malay Five. They hate her for having a better English and more of the quite type. So Nadilla pretends to walk pass the gang smoothly to get her backpack.

"What are you doing here freak?!"

"Just personal business," Nadilla replied cooly. She's almost there to her bag until one of them grabs her from behind. "Listen here this is our property got it!"

"Under whose charge eh?"

"Get out or we kill you," one of them spat venomously. As the group are coming closer to Nadilla, Nadilla suddenly let out a heart shattering roar that can break the windows.

" Lets go girls, leave the monster. Ruuuunnnnnn!"

Nadilla chuckled and grabs her bag smoothly and heads straight away to the school van. _"Wait till I tell Lapras about this."_

__Now for a family, Nadilla has only one thing to trust which is her pet water horse Lapras. He and Nadilla are the best of friends ever since Nadilla was a baby. Lapras resembles a baby Plesiosaur crossbred with a Californian Sea Lion. He's kinda small and almost a kitten size. He may be a small little monster, but he is very loyal to Nadilla. Her parents are very ignorant of the fact that their daughter wants to be a veterinarian instead of the path they choose. With Nadilla not listening to both of them, they will slap her and that is the reason why she likes to lock herself in her room with only Lapras and Fluffy for her company. The other thing they hate about Nadilla is her pet,Lapras because he can talk. He tried to mimic a few words when he was a little hatchling along with Nadilla. With that he can understand both human and animal language. For Fluffy on the other hand loves his mistress and he is tolerable around Lapras.

"Hey Nadilla welcome home!"

As Nadilla was about to answer, a small creature pounced on her and sends her falling down to a chair. "Hi Lapras. You won't believe what I've done in school today," said Nadilla with excitement in her eyes.

" What, what did you do? Did you punish those meanies in school?"

" No, even better. I used my roar."

" Really? Wow, your power is getting stronger and I myself discovered that I can shoot electric from my horn."

Nadilla smiled and said "Looks like we are going to be powerful even in our dragons. Anyways, we need to get some rest so that we can get up early tomorrow."

Alright, g'night Nadilla.:

"Night Lapras."

* * *

**Alright this is just the beginning of the story. Please review:)**


	2. Terror Of The Sky

*Roars*** Ok here's the next chapter!**

* * *

After a few days, Nadilla and her family reach Mission City. They went to a bungalow that is in a suburb area. Her family are excited to go to a lot of shops afterwards. Soon, everyone arrived at the bungalow and there was a man standing there with a middle-aged lady.

"Hi aunty Rose and uncle John!" cried Nadilla and Lapras at the same time. "Hello dear, it's nice to see you again. Where's that pet rabbit of yours?" aunty Rose asked. "Oh he's fine. Fluffy's at the vet while we're here,"said Nadilla. Suddenly, someone taps Nadilla on the shoulder and it was her uncle John. "Nadilla, Lapras, I have something for both of you so follow me and don't tell your parents about this." "We promise," Lapras squeaks happily.

Soon the three of them went into the master bedroom and uncle John gives both of them a weird looking present. "Now this is a special present for both of you. Nadilla, this is a suit I made just for you. It's very sure strechtable but I accidentally made two holes at the back and it comes in red. I hope you don't mind."

Nadilla smiles and hugs her uncle tightly. "Thank you uncle John, i'll do just fine." "Now for you Lapras, here is a special candy that make you have the ability to melt you into the water and make you invisible. I made these gifts for you two is because you guys are victims of circumstances."

"Cool, thanks uncle John," Said Lapras with excitement in his voice. "Come on Lapras, let's try our presents outside after lunch." "Okay Nadilla!"

_20 minutes later,_

__"Alright Lapras, let the games begin!" cried Nadilla. She is already wearing the suit and the minute she says that, two large wings that are bigger than her body followed by a long scaly tail, hands turning into claws, a body now a scaly pelt and finally a reptilian head with two horns, snout and sharp teeth. Nadilla is now a 15 ft western red dragon. While Nadilla turned into a dragon, Lapras was eating his special candy.

"Okay Nadilla, think fast!" says Lapras as he catapults had wood to Nadilla. Nadilla manage to burn, slash, kick, flies and then tail whips all the blocks and woods. Lapras clapped both of his flippers together like a harp seal. "That was awesome! Now try me."

"Okay you try to make yourself invisible while I'll count to twenty." With that, Lapras quickly jumps into the lake and use his ability. After counting up to twenty, Nadilla flies above the lake to find Lapras. They're both lucky that there are no people at the lake except them since it is a hot afternoon and the sun is like fire. After a few minutes, Nadilla couldn't find Lapras anywhere so she lays next to the edge of the lake to wait for him. As soon as Nadilla was about to close her eyes, she felt something cold hit her on the back. The minute she turns around she saw Lapras smiling with pride. "I sure fooled you Nadilla."

"Yeah, like a little water ninja." After that, it's getting late and Nadilla and Lapras need get back before their mom finds out adopt their whereabouts. Nadilla transforms back into her human-self. "Hey, my suit didn't rip!"she cheers happily.

That night when the family were having dinner, the television news drew Nadilla and Lapras' attention. _This is breaking news that the poacheree trios are not caught and it seems like they like to fish the endangered white-tip sharks. Police suspects that they hid the sharks somewhere around the docks. Many of them failed to catch them and find the missing sharks and we hope that the police can catch them._

"Wow, that is one heck of a story!"

"You said it Lapras. Those poor sharks."

"Why do you care," a voice asked her from behind and it was her dad. "It's just a fish, so what."

Nadilla was angry but something made her stop showing her expression. "They are the most beautiful creatures in the sea and without them we will have an unbalanced life dad. You just don't understand." Her dad was about to slap her but something bit him on his leg. It was Lapras.

"Do that to my friend, you're going down!" Lapras snarled. Nadilla's dad glared at the both of them before going back into the dining room.

After dinner, Nadilla was putting on her suit and Lapras followed her. "Where are you going?" he asked while he cocks his head. "I'm going to find those poachers and put an end to this. You stay here and keep a look out for mom and dad."

"Alright but be careful okay?"

Nadilla chuckled and kissed Lapras softly on the head. "Don't worry, I'll be back."

With that, Nadilla turn into her dragon and flew off. After an hour, Nadilla found the docks and waits patiently for on of the poachers. Suddenly,v she heard a voice.

"Come on lads, these sharks will make us rich!"

"Easy for you to say, boss. Stupid fat fishes."

"When are we getting the money?"

Those voices belongs to the poacheree trios. Nadilla waits for two of the henchmen to go into the storage to put the sharks and then she strikes her attacks. With all of the commotion, the boss discovered the sharks are freed and two of his henchmen are knocked out cold.

"WHO ARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!"

Suddenly, a claw grabs him from behind. The boss did not know what to do as he sees a giant dragon. "Who-o-o- are...you?" he croaked.

"I'm Charizard," Nadilla said it silently and then she headbutts him out cold. Nadilla flew of into the night while the police showed up. She is vengeance, she is the dragon, she is the terror of the sky.

* * *

**Man that was long! Don't worry the Autobots are up next!**


	3. Strange Encounters

**FYI**,** Nadilla's dragon is like the Pokemon Charizard minus the flame on its tail.**

* * *

**3. Strange Encounters:**

After the first crime clean-up, Nadilla flies straight to the window where Lapras is waiting. "So how did it go?" Lapras asked with a yawn. "Well, it was hard when it comes to fight the goons because they have guns and I used my Tae kwon do and the flame practice we did this afternoon. But at least the sharks are saved," Nadilla gave him a tired smile. "It's getting late, let's talk about it tomorrow." Just as Nadilla was about to go to the bathroom to change, Lapras asked, "So where do you put the goons before you left the docks?"

"Lets just say that I tied them upside-down with a chain to see how do they feel when they are captured like that," Nadilla smirks before going into the bathroom. "Oh, you have ways to stop anything from hurting endangered species." Soon, Nadilla was in her pajamas and she climbed on the ed with Lapras.

"By the way Nadilla, have you seen that blue and red truck outside of our window?" Nadilla looked outside the window and saw a blue truck with red flames just outside parked in front of the house. "Yeah and guess what, that was the same truck I saw at the docks." This made both of them suspicious.

"Maybe it's one of the neighbor's truck," said Lapras. "I don't think so because it can be one of the goon's truck since I saw that down at the docks. Anyways it's getting late, goodnight Lapras."

"Goodnight Nadilla."

_The next morning,_

__Nadilla and Lapras just had their breakfast with their family. Now something on the news draws Nadilla's attention this time. _This is another breaking news! The poacheree trios were captured last night by a mysterious guardian. The police says that the trios were ranting about some giant winged lizard beating them up. I believe this is also a mystery and I don't think we're not alone. All we have to say now is thank you to the mysterious guardian and we hope he or she can get this message. Back to you, Harvey!_

After that news, Lapras approach Nadilla. "Well looks like you just made the headlines," Lapras whispers softly. "I know and now I bet a few people are going to hunt me down as Charizard."

"Hey, but at least you're doing this for what you care the most." Nadilla smiled and strokes Lapras affectionately while he purrs. After a while, her mom came into the living room. "If that monster is coming to this neighborhood, we'll have a search party and we will hunt it down."

Nadilla was worried this time. "_Looks like I have to be sneaky to dodge all of this," she thought._

During the afternoon, Nadilla and her family are having a picnic at the park. Nadilla was watching Lapras swimming in a fountain until she heard a conversation among smaller kids behind her.

"Hey guys, have you heard the news?" a young boy asks his friends.

"Yeah, the bad guys were capture by some dragon I guess. Why don't we kill it? It will make us us rich with those scales," an older boy replied.

"I don't this so. I think it's trying to help and maybe someday, I can be friends with it," said a young girl.

The older boy laughed. "Oh Rayne, everyone says that you're crazy to have this ideas and please if that thing comes, it'll probably kill you."

With that, all of kids went back when their called Nadilla watch. "_At least I only have one fan_,"Nadilla thought to herself. Even when Nadilla and Lapras are a the fountain, the blue truck with red flames was watching them. Meanwhile, Nadilla told Lapras about the story and Lapras nods in agreement. "I know you are only trying to help. Hey, how about in the evening I can come along for a mission with you?"

Nadilla thinks it's a great idea and maybe she can help Lapras find a dragon name. Later around six in the evening, Nadilla and Lapras are on top of a building watching the citizens from below. Lapras was in his dragon mode and he was standing next to Nadilla. "So when are we going to find out about the truck?" asked Lapras. "After a patrol for a few minutes."

As soon as Nadilla replies, she saw a young girl playing with her friends and to her she was the girl from the park, Rayne. Rayne was playing with the two boys on the roadside. "No Billy, I won't do it," cried Rayne.

" Come on Rayne, don't be such a chicken," the boy who is known as Billy egged her to do it.

"I am not a chicken, and I am going to prove it!," said Rayne. So Rayne decided to do a chicken dance on the road until she heard a loud honk. It was a truck coming straight for her and Billy and his other friend just stood there. As the truck was coming closer, a flash of red snatch Rayne from the road and it was Charizard. The three kids were shocked to see her. "If you play chicken long enough, you'll fry," said Charizard with a raspy animalistic voice. With that, she flew off.

When Charizard arrives home, she turns back into Nadilla and Lapras came out of the water. "What was that?!" Lapras asked with loud tone in his voice. "Oh, are thinking about time why I was waiting for the truck to come closer?"

Lapras nods. "Alright, it's because I want them to think twice about not doing it again," Nadilla replied.

Just as Nadilla and Lapras are about to go back inside, there was a police car in front of the house. _"I wonder what's going on,"_ thought Nadilla. When the two got closer, Lapras notices a weird symbol on the car.

As they got closer, a knife-like weapon shoots out of the headlights! "Woah, hey! Easy we're not criminals," yelled Lapras. After that, the police car starts its engine and Nadilla quickly grabs Lapras and the two of them ran as fast as they can so that Nadilla can get away from the suburbs to transform. Little did they know, the blue and red truck is chasing after them.

Soon when the two of them are far out, Nadilla quickly transform into Charizard with Lapras riding on her back. "I think we lost him," sighs Charizard in relief. "Yeah and I think you can call me 'Aquastorm' when I'm in dragon." But just as the two are about to land, the police car was back and this time it transforms into a big alien robot.

"Oh my, it's bigger than me!" says a panicking Charizard. When Charizard and Lapras reach a dead end, the robot grabs Charizard pinned her to the ground and Lapras transforms into his dragon and sneaks behind it.

"Join my team, Charizard, We need a fleshing on our side," the robot smirks and glares at Charizard with his blood red eyes.

"I-I will never join you!" Charizard screech and fires at the robot's eyes. The robot lets out a mechanical scream and said "So be it!" and that's when he launches out another robot but suddenly a blast of hot water was sprayed to the smaller robot. "You hurt my friend, you are steamed," snarls Aquastorm.

Suddenly, another robot bigger than the robot who attacked Nadilla and Lapras came in and the two robots are having a brawl.

"Don't worry, I think he's the good guy," said Charizard.

"You're right, and with the blue and red he looks like the truck that we want to check on."

After the big brawl, the blue and red robot approach Charizard and Aquastorm slowly. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you," the robot says it gently and Charizard could see kindness in his eyes. "Thank you for saving us back there. What was that?"

"That was Barricade. He's a Decepticon.

"Meaning that he's the bad guy?" asked Aquastorm. "Yes and he attacked you because they want to brainwash you so that you can be their slave and their striker."

Charizard was confused,"Why do they want to do that?

"Because you two never gave up hope. When I arrive here with my Autobot comrades, I was proud that there are some people and creature that never gives up. Since the Decepticons heard the news about you 'Charizard', they will not stop until they find you."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Charizard. "I'll have one of my comrades to be you're guardian."

Aquastorm was excited, "Awesome! An alien robot as our friend."

"Are we going to meet your comrades and our guardian?" asked Charizard.

"Yes, I'll transform and you two will have a ride." With that, the robot transforms into the blue and red truck.

"So you're that truck," said Charizard who now transforms back into Nadilla. " Yes and my name is Optimus Prime.

"I'm Nadilla."

"And I'm Lapras," said Aquastorm who transforms back into Lapras.

So the trio are heading to meet the Autobots.

* * *

**Wow that was long! See ya soon. No flames per favore :)**


End file.
